


Accidentally Lovers || HanHun

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Elevator Sex, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: "El amor es mejor cuando es improvisado".
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Accidentally Lovers || HanHun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elevator Music](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566743) by Amelita Rae. 



> Adaptación al libro "Música en el Ascensor" perteneciente a la escritora Amelita Rae. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta obra. 
> 
> Mi único crédito es adaptarlo al universo alternativo de EXO. Sin más, disfruta. ^-^

SeHun echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió por la molesta música que salía del altavoz sobre su cabeza.

La mayoría de la música de los ascensores era un sonido de fondo soso y deprimente, pero este era de algún modo incluso peor. Era alguna clase de Jazztel sin un ritmo discernible y el volumen parecía subir y bajar aleatoriamente. Lo encontraba extremadamente repulsivo. La música debería tener un ritmo.

El chico estaba encorvado contra la pared y se mordía el labio nervioso. Era un tick inconsciente y uno que SeHun sólo hacía cuando estaba muy, pero muy ansioso. Estaba de camino a una entrevista y quería el trabajo **_muy_** mal.

Estaba asombrado de tan siquiera haber conseguido pasar la primera ronda de entrevistas, cuanto más la segunda. Esta era la tercera y última antes de que el puesto fuese oficialmente suyo. Pero dado que el trabajo era para el puesto de asistente personal del CEO, significaba que la entrevista era con el actual CEO de Scion Industries.

SeHun estaba terriblemente intimidado sólo con el pensamiento de reunirse con semejante hombre tan importante y distinguido. El hombre era prácticamente una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios de Seúl. SeHun simplemente sabía que iba a fastidiarlo de algún modo, sin tener pelos en la lengua y diciendo algo inapropiado, incluso aunque fuese un excelente asistente personal.

Era muy eficiente y organizado, con excelentes referencias, una mente aplicada y un ojo agudo para los detalles… pero era dolorosamente tímido, y no llevaba bien las entrevistas.

Sus esbeltos dedos golpeaban nerviosamente su cintura. El pequeño rubio se enderezó y ajustó su postura cuando el ascensor se detuvo en un piso y entraron un grupo de hombres. Intentó parecer tan profesional como le fue posible, después de todo, uno de ellos podía terminar siendo su jefe.

SeHun intentó sutilmente colocarse el traje un poco. Era uno de los más bonitos que tenía, un traje tipo marinero que le regaló su madre por su graduación. Ahora le era un pelín justo en los hombros, pero le quedaba bien en todo lo demás. Tanto la chaqueta corta y entallada como los pantalones de vestir revelaban su estrecha cintura y sus esbeltas caderas a la perfección. No es como si al CEO le preocupase eso.

El joven SeHun se mordió el labio inferior, tirando de la rolliza carne hacia su boca y chupándola puerilmente sin tan siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El ascensor parecía moverse terriblemente lento. Cada par de pisos se detenía y tenía que esperar a que la gente entrase y saliese. Las paradas fueron cada vez menos frecuentes cuanto más alto ascendía. Finalmente, un gran grupo de hombres salió.

Fueron reemplazados por un sólo hombre, al cual todos saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. SeHun supo que debía ser alguien importante.

El hombre era alto y firme, e incluso aunque los otros cuatro hombres acababan de salir, el ascensor de alguna manera parecía incluso abarrotado. SeHun se acurrucó en una esquina para poder dejarle sitio al tipo. El hombre tenía un físico imponente, hombros firmes, espeso cabello negro y sobrepasaba la estatura de SeHun por una cabeza y media. Su estatura parecía encajar mejor para un luchador profesional que en un hombre de negocios serio. Llevaba puesto un traje hecho a medida a la perfección de color charol. El hombre era cada tortuosa fantasía adolescente que SeHun había tenido alguna vez, envuelto todo en un paquete merecedor de babas.

Se inclinó delante de SeHun y presionó el botón del último piso, el que estaba justo por encima de a dónde se dirigía SeHun, y luego bajó la vista hacia el chico rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron y SeHun sintió como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado en la cara.

El calor que circuló entre ellos fue abrasador. Casi como electricidad, congelando a ambos hombres en su sitio. La atracción instantánea fue palpable.

Unos ojos ámbar se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron sobre la esbelta figura de SeHun. Evaluó su cuerpo empezando desde sus pies y moviendo su intensa mirada todo el camino hasta su cabello rubio ligeramente alborotado. SeHun podía sentir el peso de esa mirada en todo su cuerpo; su pelvis, especialmente, estaba empezando a reaccionar. Podía sentir su excitación retorcerse contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

SeHun se ruborizó intensamente y levantó los hombros avergonzado. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies. Sólo podía esperar que el hombre no se hubiese dado cuenta de su horrible y notoria reacción.

SeHun presionó su espalda contra la pared del ascensor mientras se estremecía por el movimiento, un lento deslizamiento ascendente.

El hombre de negocios cambió de posición para enfrentarse más de lleno a él. Sonrió con suficiencia y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente el ascensor se estremeció hasta pararse abruptamente, un resonante parón total. Fue solamente tan sorprendente como el ruidoso sonido chirriante de metal contra metal que acompañó a la temblorosa y brusca parada. Todo el ascensor parecía temblar en el aire y ambos hombres alzaron la vista hacia las luces que de pronto parpadearon. Se hizo la oscuridad total. El ascensor parecía mecerse bajo sus pies como si pudiera caer de debajo de ellos en cualquier momento.

SeHun gritó de terror y se agarró al objeto más cercano que pudo encontrar, apretando los dedos por el miedo. Ocurrió que era uno de los brazos del hombre. Podía sentir el musculoso bicep ondeando bajo su mano.

Se percató a lo que se había aferrado y quitó la mano.

Su corazón se apretaba dentro de su garganta y eso le hacía muy difícil hablar, pero se las arregló para cacarear un chirriante:

—¡Lo siento!

El hombre se giró y acercó más su cuerpo a SeHun que tuvo que apretujarse contra la esquina.

Una profunda voz de barítono se deslizó a su alrededor como la seda.

—Está bien, no importa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de SeHun estaba sin aliento y trémula cuando contestó.

—Sí… sólo un poco… claustrofóbico… ya ve, no soy un gran admirador de los ascensores para empezar.

Intentó bromear, pero no resultó. El miedo en su voz era obvio.

La mano del otro hombre cayó pesada sobre sus esbeltos hombros. SeHun no sabía cómo podía ver en esta oscuridad. Era oscuridad absoluta.

El ascensor zozobró de nuevo bajo sus pies y con un pequeño grito de miedo, SeHun saltó hacia los brazos del hombre. Se estremecía como un pequeño ratón aterrorizado. Estaba terriblemente avergonzado y era muy poco profesional, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—No tengas miedo. Te tengo —dijo una profunda voz en su oído.

SeHun sintió las palabras agitar su cabello. Unos brazos fuertes se pusieron a su alrededor, presionando toda la longitud del cuerpo de SeHun contra el del otro hombre de firme constitución. El chico quería desaparecer en ese pecho sólido y no salir nunca más.

SeHun echó la cabeza hacia atrás para hablar, pero de repente los labios del hombre estaban inclinados sobre los suyos, atrapando el chillido de sorpresa y ahogándolo con un beso apasionado. SeHun al instante olvidó la oscuridad y su temor. Se sentía vergonzosamente bien ser sostenido entre eso cálidos y fuertes brazos.

SeHun no había tenido muchas citas a causa de su tremenda timidez. Era un poco adicto al trabajo y no disfrutaba salir a clubs. También era muy difícil encontrar otro hombre gay en el riguroso Seúl, y el pobre SeHun era difícilmente lo suficiente echado para adelante para intentarlo.

Al joven apenas lo habían besado, y ciertamente nunca así.

El joven inhalaba el masculino aroma del hombre de negocios mientras sus labios acariciaban con suavidad los de SeHun. El hombre mayor comenzó a presionarlos con más insistencia, su mano firme y cálida acariciando el cuello de SeHun, trazando la suave piel con sus ásperas palmas. Se rió profundamente ante el inocente estremecimiento que su toque le causaba.

Unos labios fuertes sondearon y masajearon suavemente la boca tímida y cerrada con firmeza del rubio, hasta que finalmente un pulgar calloso presionó hacia abajo el mentón de SeHun, forzando la boca del chico a abrirse ligeramente. La lengua del otro hombre presionó para entrar y la boca de SeHun se abrió sumisamente, permitiéndole la entrada. Escuchó el gemido del hombre mayor mientras tocaba tentativamente el húmedo músculo con el suyo propio, acariciándolo, luego chupándolo.

SeHun era inexperto, pero aun así podía sentir la pasión creciendo con el beso. Primero una chispa, luego unas brillantes ascuas, y ahora era una llamarada constante que amenazaba con propagarse fuera de control.

_¡No debería estar haciendo esto! ¡Era un trabajador responsable y digno de camino a una entrevista!_

SeHun empujó el pecho del otro hombre y apartó sus labios ligeramente del beso para recuperar el aliento. El otro hombre gruñó casi petulante, como si SeHun estuviera intentando sacarle un juguete a un niño pequeño, y fue empujado de nuevo contra la pared, atrapando la constitución más pequeña del joven entre ella y la dureza de su firme cuerpo.

Su boca cubrió la de SeHun con hambre, como si el joven fuese la presa a devorar y el misterioso hombre estuviese muerto de hambre.

Podía sentir el febril deseo mezclado con dolorosa ternura, y la combinación era su perdición; de repente a SeHun no podía haberle interesado menos su importante entrevista.

Sintió las fuertes manos del hombre comenzar a tirar de su chaqueta bajándola por sus hombros y brazos, y dejándola caer detrás de ellos. Esos labios hambrientos nunca, ni una sola vez, liberaron la boca del joven mientras alternaba entre chupar y mordisquear sus rollizos labios, y sus grandes manos comenzaron torpemente a trabajar en los botones de la camisa de SeHun. Alguno de ellos salió volando cuando el hombre los arrancó por la frustración, exponiendo el pecho de SeHun al aire frío del ascensor.

El hombre de negocios continuó desvistiéndolo. Sacó las mangas de los esbeltos brazos de SeHun hasta que la camisa cayó al suelo también. Sólo entonces, una vez que su pecho estuvo expuesto, la boca del hombre liberó sus labios y cambió de objetivos.

SeHun lloriqueó desesperadamente, mordiendo su puño cuando los labios del otro hombre descubrieron sus pequeños y duros pezones. Se encargó suavemente de mordisquear una de las sonrosadas protuberancias con los labios y dientes mientras jugaba con la otra con su ágil y cálida mano antes de intercambiar posiciones, acariciando los delicados corpúsculos con intensidad. SeHun no podía recordar haber estado así de duro, así de excitado desde… _nunca_. Su pene palpitaba contra la bragueta de sus pantalones y suplicaba por ser liberado.

Unos nudillos desiguales acariciaron delicadamente su abultada entrepierna y su cuerpo entero convulsionó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Unas manos seguras estaban ahora desabrochando su cinturón, y sus pantalones y bajándoselos hasta las rodillas. Lo giraron rápidamente y empujaron su cara contra el frío acero de la pared del ascensor.

SeHun estaba desorientado por la oscuridad. Su cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente y la apoyó contra el frío metal. Los dedos del hombre misterioso sujetaban sus caderas como tornillos. Aguardaba conteniendo la respiración para ver qué era lo siguiente que haría el hombre de negocios.

SeHun se congeló en el sitio cuando sintió que separaba sus nalgas y la última cosa que alguna vez hubiera esperado era que lo tocara allí, lo tocara **_allí_**.

Una lengua abrasadora golpeó su ano. Gritó por la sensación desacostumbrada, sus caderas se arquearon hacia delante para apartarse, pero las manos del hombre eran demasiado rápidas para él, moviéndose hacia delante para agarrar su polla y sus bolas con una mano grande y cálida. SeHun se quedó quieto de nuevo, sostenido e indefenso en el fuerte agarre del hombre mayor. Si se movía hacia delante, presionaba su sensitivo miembro en su mano; si retrocedía, esa cuestionable lengua se deslizaba más profundamente en su interior.

Se estremeció y arqueó su espalda mientras los labios habilidosos del hombre acariciaban su ano, haciéndole el amor de la misma manera que se lo había hecho a la boca de SeHun.

El joven nunca había sido tocado allí antes y cada toque se sentía como el fuego. Nunca había imaginado, ni en sus fantasías más salvajes, que alguien pudiera hacer algo como esto. La obscena intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Durante mucho tiempo el hombre simplemente lamió y acarició el apretado nudo del joven, pero luego su fuerte lengua presionó justo contra el agujero y la punta se introdujo en su interior. SeHun se mordió el puño, intentando no gritar de nuevo. Gemía desesperadamente mientras la otra mano del hombre halaba y tiraba de su polla, todo mientras le estaba dando el rimming de su joven vida.

Sus bolas se tensaron y SeHun supo que se estaba cerniendo sobre un precipicio. Iba a correrse si el hombre seguía así mucho más.

El otro hombre pareció percibirlo. De repente se irguió, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de la columna vertebral de SeHun mientras lo hacía. La cabeza de SeHun cayó hacia atrás y su espalda se arqueaba espasmódicamente por el intenso cosquilleo de la sensación.

El pequeño rubio se quedó de pie donde estaba con las manos en la pared delante de él. Jadeaba con la anticipación y la excitación. Podía sentir al hombre mayor parado detrás de él, acechante, firme, alto y misterioso. Escuchó el sonido que hacía el otro hombre al quitarse su propia chaqueta.

SeHun sintió unas manos enormes acercarse a sus propios pequeños puños, sujetándolos en ese lugar de la pared, mientras el hombre se movía para presionarse contra él desde atrás. El duro bulto de su polla en sus pantalones del traje que se frotó insistentemente contra el culo desnudo de SeHun parecía enorme.

Una profunda voz le preguntó con un atisbo de incertidumbre.

—¿Estás bien?

SeHun gimió incoherentemente. Las palabras parecían llegar de muy lejos.

—¿Estás limpio?

_Qué pregunta tan extraña_. SeHun asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Nunca había hecho esto antes.

Murmuró su consentimiento.

—Mmm —y echó su retaguardia hacia atrás en una invitación silenciosa.

El enorme hombre soltó una risilla de nuevo. El profundo ruido sordo hizo que la piel de SeHun cosquillease.

Una inmensa palma se extendió sobre el suave vientre de SeHun y el tamaño de la misma hizo que se estremeciese con deseo; los dedos del hombre de negocios envolvieron todo alrededor de su esbelta caja torácica. Los dedos de la otra mano trazaron círculos por el agujero bien ensalivado con algo medio suave, no tan resbaladizo como uno podía esperar, algo como un bálsamo labial, quizá. Los gruesos dedos presionaron una porción de lo que fuese dentro de él. Ellos lo follaron dentro y fuera suavemente, preparando su agujero y derritieron el pegote de cera con la fricción del movimiento de adelante hacia atrás. Cuando el agujero de SeHun estuvo lo bastante dilatado, lleno de la pasta cerosa y pegajosa, el otro hombre presionó la enorme cabeza de su polla contra el apretado agujero de SeHun.

Lo hizo lentamente, pero con firmeza, SeHun podía sentir que su tierno y pequeño agujero no iba a ser el adecuado para semejante aparato. El anillo de músculos comenzó a abrirse. Estirándose más, y más, y más ampliamente todavía. El estiramiento provocaba resquemor y dolor. Era más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

Los ojos de SeHun estaban abiertos de par en par y jadeaba con el esfuerzo mientras su culo era forzado a abrirse lo bastante para tragar el contorno gigantesco del hombre. Cuando la cabeza entró, sintió como si una bola de tenis hubiera sido incrustada en su culo, y solamente era la punta. Su agujero palpitaba.

El joven se estremeció de miedo. Era su _primera vez_ , no estaba seguro de que pudiera tomar algo tan largo, pero no iba a detenerlo, por nada del mundo. No había nada que SeHun quisiera más que ser sometido por este hombre, ser poseído por él por completo.

_...Ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

De repente, las luces parpadearon de nuevo al encenderse y el ascensor se estremeció al volver a ponerse en movimiento, comenzando un lento ascenso. En la oscuridad, se había sentido como un sueño; una fantasía hecha realidad. Pero las luces los devolvieron a ambos a la realidad.

Los ojos borgoña desorbitados de SeHun miraron hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. El otro hombre parecía un poco desaliñado, aunque ciertamente no tanto como SeHun, el cual estaba casi desnudo en este punto, doblado con su redondo culo al aire y una polla presionando contra su agujero.

El cabello oscuro del hombre de negocios le caía sobre la frente, estaba a años luz del estilo engominado hacia atrás que SeHun le había visto llevar antes de que las luces se fueran.

El rostro del hombre denotaba preocupación. Sus preocupados ojos miraban el rostro de SeHun por guía. Parecía más como un niño travieso que había sido pillado con la mano en el frasco de las galletas; culpable, pero sin arrepentimiento. Era divertido ver tal expresión en un hombre tan importante, atractivo y refinado.

SeHun no pudo evitar reírse. Sus grandes y bonitos ojos borgoña se entrecerraron por la diversión formando una media luna. Sus hombros se estremecieron con una carcajada infantil la cual intentó reprimir cubriendo la boca con su pequeña mano.

A la vista del buen humor de SeHun, el rostro del otro hombre se iluminó con su propia sonrisa amplia, mostrando una dentadura blanca perfecta.

Extendió uno de sus largos brazos y oprimió el botón de parada de emergencia con su palma. El ascensor se estremeció para pararse de nuevo, pero esta vez, las luces y la música permanecieron.

Los ojos dorados del hombre parecieron cambiar de opinión sobre tomar a SeHun desde atrás. Sacó la punta de su polla con un _‘pop’_ y tiró al hombre más pequeño para enfrentarlo a él.

SeHun estaba casi desnudo, con los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos, mientras el otro hombre estaba totalmente vestido. Se sentía terriblemente expuesto y sólo un poquitín estúpido, pero eso únicamente se añadía a su excitación.

SeHun estaba sin aliento mientras alzaba la vista hacia los ojos del extraño que se cernía sobre él. Los ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada fija e intensamente. Sus profundidades estaban llenas de fuego y SeHun nunca se había sentido tan deseado.

Se sentía a la vez vulnerable y poderoso.

Su química era increíble, la electricidad virtualmente crepitaba en el aire entre ellos. El otro hombre era tan viril y atractivo. También era muy fuerte. Alzó a SeHun del suelo, pisoteando los pantalones de vestir que todavía colgaban alrededor de sus esbeltos tobillos y tirando así de ellos el resto del camino mientras alzaba los pies de SeHun fuera de ellos.

Apoyó el regordete y blanco culo precariamente en la esquina del ascensor, sobre el pasamanos que había alrededor de las paredes, y lo sostuvo allí con sus dos grandes manos bajo sus muslos. Sus delgadas rodillas fueron presionadas abiertas y la espalda contra la pared.

SeHun lloriqueó mientras la polla comenzaba a presionarse en su interior de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared mientras jadeaba en busca de aliento, impotente. No le estaba dando respiro por la dura penetración.

Los labios del hombre cubrieron los suyos de nuevo y esta vez, los abrió inmediatamente, aspiró su aliento mientras la lengua del otro hombre devastaba su boca, distrayéndolo del ardiente dolor por la inmensa intrusión en su diminuto ano. Esa enorme verga comenzó a empujarse de dentro hacia fuera, trabajando lentamente su camino para adentrarse más y más con cada embestida, como un minero perforando en busca de petróleo.

—Yo… yo no he hecho esto antes —jadeó SeHun mientras el hombre follaba su camino despiadadamente en su virginal culo.

El otro hombre musitó en su oído.

—Yo tampoco.

SeHun se dio cuenta de que el hombre probablemente pensaba que estaba hablando sobre follar en un ascensor o quizá, follar con un extraño, no en el sexo como un todo, pero no se molestó en corregirlo. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Unos labios cálidos descendieron por su cuello, chupando la tierna carne intermitentemente y dejando pequeñas marcas rosadas. El rubio soltó un gemido de placer, y el misterioso hombre respondió con una embestida rápida y fluida, golpeando su punto dulce como una diana, golpeando contra el punto dentro del pobre SeHun que lo hizo gritar de puro éxtasis. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Nunca lo habían tocado así en su vida. Sintió como relámpago blanco. Quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Las embestidas se hicieron menos profundas como si el hombre pensara que podía haberle hecho daño por la manera en la que había gritado. Ahora había perdido el punto. Sus embestidas se estaban deteniendo antes de llegar a él. SeHun comenzó a retorcerse, intentando contonearse contra el eje dentro de él, pero no pudo mover un músculo. Estaba por completo a merced del hombre mayor.

Manos inmensas lo sostenían sin esfuerzo, haciendo que abriera aún más sus rodillas, soportando el pequeño cuerpo del chico casi por completo.

—¡Más profundo! —gritó SeHun desesperadamente—, ¡más duro, por favor!

Los ojos dorados centelleaban de excitación y la mandíbula del hombre estaba firme con determinación. Sus apretados músculos de la parte superior del cuerpo permanecieron quietos, pero la parte baja se convirtió en un borrón en movimiento.

Arponeó el agujero de SeHun una y otra vez, empujando con fuerza su impresionante contorno sin misericordia dentro de la suave y aterciopelada carne. Se echaba encima de él, enterrándose en la carne para así golpear el punto especial de SeHun.

El sonido de sus caderas golpeando repetidamente en los cachetes gordos de SeHun sonaba estruendoso en el pequeño espacio. Las enormes bolas del hombre estaban golpeando su grieta simultáneamente. Su polla hacía un sonido obsceno, de chapoteo y de mal gusto mientras penetraba el ano de SeHun. Los sonidos eran increíblemente lujuriosos. Proveían de un ritmo regular a la molesta música de Jazztel que sonaba de fondo. Antes había irritado a SeHun, pero descubría que ahora le gustaba.

SeHun cerró los ojos y se entregó al increíble placer. Lloriqueó, agarrado al otro hombre por su querida vida, estremeciéndose en esos fuertes brazos mientras se corría, gritando trémulamente, apretando el grueso pene del hombre dónde estaba enterrado en las profundidades de sus entrañas.

El chico comenzó a estremecerse de dentro hacia fuera, la totalidad de su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

—¡Ohhhhhh… OHHHHHHHHHH!

El hombre lo sostuvo aun así y simplemente dejó que SeHun se hiciese añicos a su alrededor.

El chico se aferró casi temeroso con sus delgados brazos alrededor de grueso cuello del hombre, apretando con todo lo que tenía. Su orgasmo parecía seguir y seguir, como olas batiendo una tras otra hasta que al final estaba agotado y colapsó desfallecido hacia delante en los brazos del otro hombre. Su pene todavía estaba empuñado dentro del crispado ano de SeHun.

SeHun nunca se había sentido tan lleno en su vida. Suspiró en un susurro, jadeante en los hombros fuertes del otro hombre. El hombre de negocios soltó una risilla entonces, como si supiera una broma que SeHun no.

SeHun levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos velados y medio abiertos y los labios llenos e inflamados, respirando pesadamente. El otro hombre sonrió con suficiencia, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos con una tórrida clase de determinación, y entonces… continuó follándolo.

Embestía dentro del joven como un pistón, golpeando con fuerza con su ávida herramienta ese pequeño túnel sensitivo, embistiendo despiadadamente con la fuerza de todo su cuerpo. SeHun simplemente se aferraba por su querida vida mientras era follado hasta casi romperse.

Clavó sus uñas en los hombros adversos mientras los músculos de acero bajo sus dedos se contraían y extendían una y otra vez. SeHun gritó a lo largo de esa salvaje follada, y se estremeció con impotencia en diminutos temblores secundarios de la lujuria orgásmica que rápidamente se convirtieron en espasmos y entonces lo llevaron a otro clímax intenso y lloroso. Se vino por segunda vez chillando de dolor y placer. El hombre mantuvo contacto visual hasta que los ojos borgoña de SeHun se pusieron en blanco.

Finalmente, con un empujón culminante, la polla del otro hombre explotó también en torrentes de semen. Apretó a SeHun contra su pecho, aplastándolo contra la pared hasta que el pobre chico apenas podía respirar. Su polla estaba empuñada entre las piernas de SeHun mientras se retorcía y sufría espasmos.

Simplemente siguió corriéndose y corriéndose, inundando el culo del chico con su espesa y cremosa corrida hasta que sobrepasó el anillo de SeHun y corrió como un rio de leche por la grieta de su culo y comenzó a gotear por la parte de atrás de sus blancos muslos. El hombre de negocios se corrió como no lo había hecho en años.

Estuvieron allí parados un montón de tiempo, ambos jadeantes como si hubieran corrido un maratón, hasta que el hombre más alto sacó su polla con resbaladizo _‘pop’_ y liberó a SeHun.

SeHun se deslizó sin energía hasta el suelo y se sentó allí estupefacto.

El hombre mayor tenía una pequeña mancha de semen en sus pantalones, pero el pobre SeHun estaba simplemente empapado en el pegajoso fluido blanco. Parecía como si alguien hubiera volcado un cubo de ello sobre él. Cubría su culo y piernas; incluso se había deslizado hasta sus pies descalzos. Se estaba derramando de su ano y estaba sentado en un charco del mismo. Su propio semen estaba coagulado sobre su vientre y pecho, también embadurnando su pubis.

Incluso tenía algunas gotas blancas en su cabello.

Levantó la vista, los ojos bien abiertos por el pánico hacia el otro hombre cuando se dio cuenta de la desesperada situación. _¡Estaba desnudo, cubierto de semen, en un ascensor público de camino a una entrevista!_

El hombre de cabello oscuro respondió al instante ante su expresión de pavor. Saltó para ponerse en acción con la preocupación iluminando sus ojos dorados. Agarrando la chaqueta de su traje y sacando el pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de su pecho, se arrodilló y limpió el lío del vientre de SeHun. Estaba también un poco frenético.

Aturdido, SeHun lo observó untarlo. Estaba haciendo un terrible trabajo limpiándolo. El hombre de negocios en su mayor parte simplemente lo había embadurnado todo alrededor. Era de alguna forma de hecho divertido.

Sus ojos se encontraron y SeHun comenzó a reír de nuevo. El otro hombre se sentó sobre sus talones y sonrió. La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro hasta que la alegría superó sus facciones serias y adustas. Era, como ver al sol saliendo desde detrás de nubes oscuras.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y se rieron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

El hombre de pelo oscuro se puso de pie primero, ofreciéndole la mano a SeHun, quien la tomó. Estaba de pie desnudo ante un hombre completamente vestido, pero de algún modo no sentía ni pizca de vergüenza.

El misterioso hombre lo ayudó a ponerse su traje de marinero de nuevo, iba a tener que llevarlo a la tintorería en este momento, sin excusa. Su piel era un revoltijo pegajoso de sudor y semen, pero no podía hacer nada sobre el asunto, a menos que saliera del ascensor desnudo a buscar el baño más cercano, enseñándole a todos su culo.

El hombre enorme lo ayudó a ponerse el traje, incluso le hizo el nudo de la corbata. SeHun sabía que seguramente se veía peor al vestirse y de ninguna manera como su habitual conjunto aseado.

Su pelo estaba salvaje y salía disparado en todas las direcciones, su bonito traje estaba terriblemente arrugado, y había perdido bastantes botones. No era nada comparado con la maraña que era su ropa interior.

Unos ojos dorados le hicieron un guiño como si dijeran; _‘Nuestro pequeño secreto.’_

Una vez que SeHun estuvo razonablemente presentable, el otro hombre pulsó el botón del ascensor de nuevo, restaurándolo.

SeHun se apoyó débilmente contra la pared y observó al hombre de pelo oscuro poniéndose de nuevo su chaqueta del traje y abrochándola para ocultar el lío que era su propia camisa. Se pasó los dedos por su oscuro cabello para así deslizarlo hacia atrás de forma agradable y aseada de nuevo. SeHun deseó que su propio cabello fuese tan fácil de controlar.

El otro hombre se veía casi exactamente igual a cuando había entrado en el ascensor, pero SeHun estaba a punto de aparecer en la entrevista de su vida viéndose como la víctima de un trágico accidente.

Jadeó y bajó la vista a su reloj. Llegaba treinta minutos tarde. El chico gimió y comenzó a entrar en pánico, mordiendo su labio inferior.

El hombre de negocios lo miró aturdido. Había sacado un bolígrafo y estaba escribiendo algo en una tarjeta de negocios.

Arqueó una ceja hacia SeHun mientras continuaba escribiendo.

—¿Estás bien?

SeHun asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, simplemente llego tarde, y _nunca_ llego tarde.

El otro hombre le sonrió amable.

—Yo también, pero valió la pena, ¿no?

SeHun se ruborizó hasta las puntas de las orejas por la intimidad, conocedor de la mirada que el otro hombre le dirigía.

—Sí —murmuró tímidamente. Estaba terriblemente avergonzado, pero había valido la pena.

El chico miraba fijamente sus pies con timidez mientras el hombre mayor se movía para ponerse enfrente de él, como una torre sobre él. Se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente, recorriendo con los dedos su suave y salvaje cabello. SeHun sonrió mientras el hombre de negocios intentaba arreglarlo lo mejor que podía con sus grandes manos.

El ascensor pitó ruidosamente y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse en el piso de SeHun. El hombre de negocios metió la tarjeta de negocios en la que había estado escribiendo en uno de los bolsillos del traje de SeHun y le dio un último y prolongado beso en los labios. 

— ** _Llámame_** —ordenó con seriedad y SeHun asintió con la cabeza, impotente ante la intensidad de esos ojos dorados.

Todavía estaba asintiendo con la cabeza mientras salía aturdido a trompicones del ascensor. Puso una mano en la pared para sostenerse, las piernas todavía le temblaban un poco.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Los ojos dorados estuvieron clavados en él hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

De repente la realidad lo golpeó y corrió hacia el baño. Comenzó a limpiarse frenéticamente lo mejor que podía. Se echó agua en pelo en un intento de dominarlo temporalmente. Se abrochó la chaqueta para cubrir la falta de botones de su camisa. La corbata se veía bien. Tenía hecho un intrincado nudo Windsor.

El hombre mayor le había anudado ciertamente la corbata mejor de lo que lo hubiera hecho SeHun.

El rubio observó sus enrojecidas mejillas y sus labios hinchados en el espejo. No se asemejaba en nada al asistente personal serio y aburrido que era, ya que ahora era la viva imagen de un vibrante joven que acababa de tener un excitante lío en el ascensor, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ya llegaba tarde.

Era ahora o nunca.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y sonrió con su mejor sonrisa a la secretaria con cara de amargada.

—Soy Oh SeHun, estoy aquí para una entrevista.

Ella frunció los labios y el entrecejo sobre las gafas de gruesa montura.

Su tono fue acusatorio.

—Llega tarde.

Lo dijo como si tomara su tardanza como una afrenta personal.

Se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Me disculpo sinceramente, hubo un percance con el ascensor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en un gesto de alarma.

—Oh, sí, han estado trabajando en ello, ¿no se habrá quedado atrapado?

Asintió con la cabeza disculpándose.

—Sí, durante un pequeño momento.

Ella meneó la cabeza y apretó los dientes.

—Dios mío, pobre chiquillo, esa es mi peor pesadilla. Odio los ascensores. Subiría por las escaleras si no fueran cincuenta pisos. Deja que le envíe un mensaje al CEO y veré si puede todavía recibirte. Si no, fijaré otra cita. Quedarse atrapado en el ascensor ciertamente no ha sido tu culpa.

SeHun asintió con la cabeza, agradecido y miró alrededor de la recepción. Era muy, muy agradable. Tenía un techo tremendamente alto y una vista fantástica del centro de Seúl. Había pinturas abstractas en las paredes enmarcadas en madera cara, y mobiliario de madera de caoba que estaba por encima de lo que uno podría encontrar normalmente en una recepción.

Aunque él había estado de algún modo un poco ciego a la opulencia que lo rodeaba, descubrió que su mente se iba a la deriva de regreso a los eventos del ascensor. Todavía no podía creerse que hubiera **_hecho_** eso. Era tan diferente a como era él, ser tan impetuoso, _tan irresponsable. ¿Qué le había sucedido?_

La secretaría lo sorprendió sacándolo de su auto-recriminación.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo verá ahora.

SeHun inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—¡Gracias! —dijo afectuosamente mientras pasaba por su escritorio hacia las puertas dobles que ella le señalaba.

Con una mano en la manilla de la puerta, miró la placa de la pared, recordando para sí mismo el nombre del CEO. Había buscado datos de la compañía extensamente, pero ahora desearía haber acosado en el ciberespacio al CEO un poco más.

En letras llamativas, la inscripción decía; _‘Xiao LuHan, CEO, Scion Industries.’_

Si SeHun hubiera pensado en echarle un vistazo a la tarjeta de negocios de su bolsillo, se habría dado cuenta de que las inscripciones coincidían y se hubiera ahorrado el ataque de corazón que estaba a punto de tener. El pobre chico podría haber metido el rabo entre las piernas y correr; pero, tal como era, tenía mucha prisa.

Las gigantescas puertas dobles se abrieron, entonces tragaron al pequeño SeHun y se cerraron tras él ominosamente.

La secretaria meneó la cabeza. Le gustaba el chiquillo, podía decir que era una buena semilla, pero estaba tostada. Un pequeño desliz de algo así conseguiría ser comido vivo por el Sr. Xiao. El hombre era un feroz león y ese chico parecía un pequeño corderito; todo él, frágiles extremidades, dulzura e inseguridad. Era una lástima porque era tan agradable a la vista, semejante pequeña cosa con esos brillantes ojos y esa tez de porcelana. Pero ciertamente el Sr. Xiao no era el tipo de hombre que se hubiera dejado alguna vez distraer por una cara bonita.

En todos los años que ella había trabajado para él, el CEO era una máquina según lo que ella podía decir. Él era completamente inmune a los encantos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Meneó la cabeza y regresó a su trabajo. El Sr. Xiao era un jefe demandante y ella tenía una lista tan larga como su brazo que completar para final del día. El CEO era un duro supervisor.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta diez minutos más tarde cuando escuchó el sonido más _extraño_ que ella alguna vez hubiera escuchado salir de la oficina de su jefe.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, se ajustó las gafas y escuchó atentamente. Estaba en silencio de nuevo y se preguntó si no estaría imaginando cosas.

Ella no podía haber escuchado lo que creyó haber escuchado.

_Era imposible._

Empujó sus gafas hacia arriba en su nariz y miró la pantalla del ordenador concentrada.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, lo escuchó de nuevo. Era el sonido más _extraño_ que hubiera escuchado salir de la oficina del Sr. Xiao alguna vez, uno que ella estaba segura de no haber escuchado **_nunca_** salir de allí antes.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar atentamente.

Allí estaba _de nuevo…_ el alarido de una risa aguda seguida de una profunda y ronca risa...

**FIN**


End file.
